


You + Me Equals Three?

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [10]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a little trouble asking out his daughter's cute music teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me Equals Three?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.5k, romance/fluff, single father!au

“Daddy!” There’s a squeal the instant the door opens, and little Joohyun with her black hair pulled up into cute pigtails bolts through the doorway to hug Jongin around the thighs. With the brightest grin made only for her, Jongin laughs and picks her up in his arms, spinning her around once and making her giggle quietly in his ear, arms slung around his neck.

“Are you ready to go see Mr. Do?” he pulls back to look at her. Joohyun nods with a smile, burying her face in his neck, a sign that she didn’t want to be put down. She’s lucky he can still hold her like this now that she’s nearing seven.

“Here’s her bookbag,” Jihyun, his ex-wife, speaks up from the doorway, handing the pale pink bag to Jongin. He takes it from her and swings it over his free shoulder. Things are still a little awkward between them since the divorce was finalized three years ago, and an intense custody battle had Jongin keeping Joohyun with him more due to Jihyun’s tight schedule as a flute player in the Seoul Orchestra. It’s fine now though, they’re into the swing of things. Joohyun stays with him on the weekdays and with Jihyun on the weekends.

“Thanks,” Jongin offers a thankful smile nonetheless. “You’ll pick her up at ten on Friday, right?”

“Of course,” Jihyun replies before moving towards Joohyun and kissing her daughter on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon, baby. You’re going to learn a lot with Mr. Do, right?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Joohyun nods before turning to her father with a pout that puffs out her still chubby cheeks. “Maybe if Daddy stops talking to him the whole time.”

Jongin flushes red, and he grumbles incoherently as Jihyun snorts and pats her daughter on the shoulder. “He should man up and tell Mr. Do he likes him, hmm?”

“Yes!” Joohyun throws her arms up in the air exasperatedly. “Mr. Do keeps asking me about Daddy when he’s not in the room too.”

Jongin suddenly brightens up and looks at his daughter in excitement. “He asks about me?” His mind is reeling at the idea that Kyungsoo, Joohyun’s cute private music teacher, might actually return his feelings.

“Okay, okay.” Jihyun laughs a bit and urges them with a tiny push. “You’ll be late for your lesson, Joohyunnie. Tell Daddy to man up, okay?” She continues when Jongin sets Joohyun back down on her own two feet, holding her small hand in his.

“Man up, Daddy!” Joohyun repeats with a giggle and a jump as she follows her father down the steps and towards the car in the driveway, not really understanding what it means. “Bye, bye, Mommy!” She waves one more time to Jihyun before her mother disappears back inside with a smile.

Jongin huffs as he opens the back door and helps Joohyun into her car seat. Joohyun is busy humming a tune beneath her breath as he buckles her in, and he can’t help but smile at her. She’s so young, but she already wants to learn how to sing well and play the piano. Both Jihyun and Jongin were both in the arts program in university, Jongin in dance and Jihyun in music. It’s how they met, got married, had Joohyun, and then inevitably split apart once they realized they weren’t really meant for each other after all. But naturally, Joohyun would fall in love with her mother’s voice and talent, along with her father’s dancing. So they enrolled her in music class every Monday and Wednesday, along with a dance class every Friday. Joohyun loves them both, and Jongin likes to believe that his little girl will become an idol someday.

Now, Jongin’s been on many dates since the divorce, with both men and women. But none of them seemed to go well once he revealed that he was actually a single father, a clingy single father. Joohyun is his whole world, and apparently it doesn’t go well when your entire date is comprised of gushing about your daughter to the other person. Jongin can’t help it though. He loves Joohyun so much. In fact, he’s not even sure if he can start to care for another person if he’s so focused on his daughter.

But the moment Jongin brought Joohyun to her first day with her music teacher, Do Kyungsoo, he swears he fell in love. Kyungsoo is the epitome of beauty in his mind, short, small, and quiet with soft black hair that styled up on occasion or otherwise falls into his wide eyes that are hidden behind round glasses. But his personality is kind and fun, and Kyungsoo’s voice is so impressive and warm. It’s what convinced Jongin that this was the perfect teacher for Joohyun.

Jongin never anticipated with becoming so enraptured with the older man, wanting to know everything about him. He uses the excuse of wanting to watch Joohyun learn to be able to sit in the piano room and chat with the music teacher while Joohyun practices. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, and he smiles a lot when Jongin talks to him, so he takes that as a good sign.

And now Jongin is still working up the courage to ask him out on a date sometime, since he knows Kyungsoo is single. Joohyun seems to have noticed too.

“Are you going to ask Mr. Do on a date, Daddy?” Joohyun asks out of the blue as they knock on the door. Kyungsoo just holds his lessons at his house, and being a songwriter, he has a pretty big and nice place.

“Would you care if I did?” He smiles down at her.

“No, I don’t think so,” Joohyun purses her lips, looking up at Jongin. “Mr. Do is nice, and I like him,” she states simply.

The door opens before Jongin can reply, Kyungsoo standing in the doorway with a polite smile on his face that brightens once his eyes shift to Jongin. “Hi, Jongin,” he greets before bending down to look at Joohyun. “Hi, Joohyun, did you practice over the weekend like I asked?”

“Yes, Mr. Do!” The little girl breaks from her father’s hand to follow Kyungsoo inside, Jongin following behind and closing the door behind them. He takes off his shoes in the foyer and reminds his daughter to do the same. They settle in a room just to the right, one with a black grand piano in the middle. Joohyun and Kyungsoo sit at the piano while Jongin settles on a couch off to the side.

His hands are already a little clammy, resting in his lap. Now that he’s actually near Kyungsoo, his heart pounds in his chest just thinking about asking him on a date. For once, Jongin stays quiet as Joohyun and Kyungsoo begin the lesson. It’s Monday, so they’re just doing piano today. He blanks out as the sound of the piano fills his ears, and soon enough the two hours are up.

Joohyun is still practicing one song (because she’s stubborn to get the keys right) when Kyungsoo moves over to sit next to Jongin on the couch, startling him. The music teacher looks concerned, eyes worried behind the lenses of his glasses.

“Are you okay, Jongin? You’ve been silent this whole time,” Kyungsoo fidgets a bit, his knees pressing together. “Um, I don’t want to be forward or anything, but have I gotten too personal? I mean, I know I’m Joohyun’s teacher, so I guess it’s weird for me to get too comfortable with you as her father, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...”

Jongin’s eyes widen, and he is quick to shake his head. “No, no, that’s not it at all, Kyungsoo. I was just...um…” He suddenly feels like he’s sixteen again and not thirty-one, asking out his crush for the first time. “In fact...I wanted to ask you out on a date, if that’s okay with you?” He stares down at his feet when he asks, cheeks burning up.

“Really?” he hears Kyungsoo ask in a surprised tone.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin risks a glance up to look at the other man’s expression. To his relief, a smile appears on Kyungsoo’s pretty lips, and he nods eagerly.

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Jongin. Just name a time and a place, and I’ll be there,” Kyungsoo replies, shyly pushing up his glasses. Jongin grins so widely in return that he can feel the strain in his cheeks.

“Finally!” Joohyun cries out, banging her hands on the keys and making a sharp sound echo through the room. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask him all night, Daddy!”

Jongin blushes down to his toes, offering an apologetic and sheepish smile to Kyungsoo for his daughter’s words. Kyungsoo only laughs, finding it a bit cute that Joohyun has been egging on her father.

“And you should take Mr. Do to a fancy restaurant! He said that you would probably look very pretty in a suit,” Joohyun adds, an innocent smile on her face. She still has no filter or concept of keeping a secret yet.

Now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to become red in the face, holding his head in embarrassment. He hadn’t intended to tell Joohyun that at first, but it had just slipped out during their lessons one day. Jongin looks very smug, on the other hand, staring at Kyungsoo with a mischievous expression.

“So what restaurant did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you liked!


End file.
